Charlie Ever After
by HLGLPotter
Summary: Charlie is 13, now the oldest child left at home, and growing up!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Teddy" Charlie Duncan said. She was speaking into a video camera, the same one her sister had used nearly ten years ago to make her video diaries. "So, I just wanted to ask you for advice, and, with you living like a million miles away, that wasn't really an option, so I'm making you a video diary, and then sending it to you"

Teddy in fact, did not live a million miles away, but Charlie had always been one to exaggerate. Teddy lived in Connecticut with her husband, Spencer, and their daughter Rose, and Teddy was pregnant with there second child. Charlie had hated Teddy when she moved, but she had long since realized that P.J. Would be the only one who would never move out. Though, he had made some progress, he was now living in the house next door (well, he was only renting it. NOT Mrs. Dabneys house, the one in the other side) with his girlfriend Skyler (though they had recently gotten engaged!)

"So Teddy, they thing is, that you all were so perfect. I know your laughing at me now, and I know that. P.J. And Gabe haven't always been perfect, but you all turned out all right, didnt you? I mean, P.J. Has his own business, with dad and emmet, but still. You graduated from YALE, and are now a lawyer, Gabe is the manager of a joke shop, and everyone thinks he's super funny, and everyone thinks Toby is super smart, because he gets straight A's and is in all the honors classes, and everyone says Stephanie is an amazing writer, just because she won some youth writing competition" Charlie said in one breath, growing increasingly hysterical "and mom and dad say they love me just the same, but I'm not special, I'm not the kid who one this contest of that award, I'm not the effect kid like you were, I'm just Charlie, and I'm a nobody, and I don't know what to do!"

**Thanks for reading! Short chapters, but they should be pretty frequent. Stephanie is the sixth (and last!) Duncan child. You find out a bit about what people have been doing since, do you like it? **


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie sighed and closed the video camera. This was about he fifth video diary she had made for Teddy. She had never sent any of them. But, if felt good to talk about it, even if it was just to a camera and an older sister who would never know or care. Charlie had long ago stopped complaining about her life. Sure, she had thrown fits when she was younger, but she didn't complain about having to move into Teddy's old room, and she didn't complain when she was dragged to every single solitary one of Toby's sports games, and Stephanie's author readings. Well, story readings she was only seven. Charlie probably could have wrote that well. Well, maybe not when she was seven.

CHARLIE!" Amy Duncan yelled down the stairs "Get upstairs now! Toby and Steph are already ready to go!" Charlie sighed and got up, she didn't even remember what they were going to. We looked down at herself. Old ratty jeans, and a Old, faded P.J. And the Vibe tee shirt that her brother had given for Christmas years ago. Oh well, that'd just have to work.

Charlie walked up the stairs as slowly as she could. When she if finally got to the top, she saw Stephanie in a dark purple dress her dad had bought her, just because. Nobody bought anything for Charlie just because. Her hair and makeup were done nicely, she was obviously going to be reading. Toby was wearing a little suit, and her parents were dressed up as well. Charlie realized 5-year-old-P.J. And the Vibe-T shirts were not acceptable wherever they were going.

"Charlie!" Amy wailed in dispare "go change! We're already running late, and brush your hair!" Charlie changed into a skirt, left on the T shirt, and didnt brush her hair.

"Ok, I'm sorry, we have to go, but apologize to your sister in the car for your state of undress" Amy said when she saw what Charlie was wearing" Charlie did not feel she needed to apologize, she was going to her sisters reading, while her sister had never been to a single one of her violin concerts.

**Chapter two! Tell me what you think! **


End file.
